


Scent

by DanyT



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyT/pseuds/DanyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok, new to this archive thingie ^^() I might eventually move everything here, which is a daunting task that I'm not looking forward to, or I could just move it to dreamwidth... ahaha. This is just a test post for now. :3</p></blockquote>





	Scent

Sunday morning saw Nino at the mall, lining up behind the cash register and paying for a ridiculously overpriced bottle of perfume. The perfume that Nino bought, along with a set of aftershave and a small bottle of body wash, was wrapped in a fancy black paper bag that came with a complimentary pouch as a free gift for buying the whole set. Nino, with his frugal, penny-pinching ways would normally consider this a waste of good money-- money he could have spent on new games, a new pouch for his DS, or maybe even a brand new PS3... It was however, when Ohno slid his arms around him from behind, that convinced Nino the investment was worthy.

"You smell really nice." Ohno whispered softly, burrowing his nose at the crook of Nino's neck.

"Glad you like it" Nino replied, tilting his head to place a chaste kiss on Ohno's cheek.

"I like it better when you've worn it awhile"

"Why's that?"

"It smells better mixed in with your own scent..." Ohno replied with a small nip.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, new to this archive thingie ^^() I might eventually move everything here, which is a daunting task that I'm not looking forward to, or I could just move it to dreamwidth... ahaha. This is just a test post for now. :3


End file.
